Unmasked
by theDarkKnight1998
Summary: Bruce has hung up the cowl, and is recovering what was left of his life. Hes found love, friends, and family, but how long will it last?


UNMASKED

Bruce Wayne stood before his suit, staring into the dark depths of his cowls eyes. it's been twenty years, twenty long years of going out at night and bring the guilty to justice. he has lost so much, and gained so little. Robin is dead, Selena has moved on, his friends are six feet under along with his parents. this war is taking a toll on him, and it's showing. his hair is greying, his eyes are sunken in and dark, his face has forgotten how to form a genuine smile. he has scarred tissue throughout his body, not to mention his internal injuries. It was time to end the fight, and move on past the war.

he has very little to lose, but the things he does have he would like to keep. Alfred, Diana, Ace and his life, or at least what's left of it.

he pressed his hand against the palm scanner, and closed the armory doors. he made his way to the elevator, stopping at the power switch. he placed his hand on the lever. "Never again." then, he lowered the lever, watching the many functions of his cave power down for the last time.

he made his way back up to the main house, and found Alfred in the kitchen, cooking dinner. he looked up and frowned slightly. "Shouldn't you be out, sir? hitting the streets and the scum on them?" Bruce smiled, and shook his head. "My fighting days are over. the war is over. I'm done." Alfred buckled at the knees and almost fell. he braced himself on the counter, and Bruce rushed forward, catching his oldest friend. "What's wrong? are you hurt?" Alfred looked up, tears welling up in his eyes, a smile on his face. "No, sir, I'm not. in fact, I've never felt better." Bruce looked at him with concern. "then why did you collapse?" Alfred placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed. "Because sir, i am in shock. i thought this day would never come, the day Bruce Wayne hung up the cape and cowl and moved on." Bruce smiled, and took Alfred's shoulder in his hand. "It's past time i moved on. it's time to rebuild my life."

a few days pass, and Bruce has been a tabloid hit. he has attended several board meetings, more than he has in his entire life. he has raised his company stock portfolio ten percent, and he is throwing a charity gala for the orphanages around Gotham City at his stately manor. All of Gotham's dignitaries are invited, along with the orphans the gala is trying to help.

The invitation said suit and tie, but since most of the orphaned children of Gotham are not as well off as most of Gotham's children, Bruce rented and delivered tux's and all the necessary accessories to the orphanages with the exact number of outfits for all the children. he sent several limos to pick up the children and bring them to his estate on the outskirts of Gotham. they were benefited with carbonated beverages and sugary snacks for the ride over. once they arrived, they were greeted by non other than Bruce Wayne, billionaire orphan and playboy philanthropist. he shook each individual child's hand and asked their name and favorite food and beverage. as he did so, an associate of Alfred took notes. When they were all finished, the association went into the kitchen.

Bruce invited them all inside, and all the children let out a collective gasp as their eyes fell upon the collection of Gotham dignitaries, all gathered around to greet them with a round of applause. Bruce led them to the stage in which he planned on making a special speech for these poor children. He lined them up in order of height, smallest in front, tallest in back, and everyone else in between. Bruce tapped on the mic to see if it was calibrated and to get everyone's attention. "hello fellow dignitaries of all ethnicities and social classes. We are all gathered here today to recognize and remember the fact that we are lucky. We have flourished in this land of opportunities and possibilities. But some of us, in fact, a lot of us have not been so fortunate. They have lost a lot, whether it be family, friends or even homes. But instead of being crushed by the loss, they learned from it. They gained wisdom far beyond their years. And for this, we recognize them together tonight as well as pledge our time and infrastructure to the betterment of orphanages around our city. All donations will be put to use in gathering volunteers and constructing cleaner, healthier and most importantly, comfortable living spaces for these young men and women standing before you tonight. Thank you, and enjoy your evening." Bruce led the children off stage and released them into the crowd.

They walked around, admiring the architecture and furniture and everything else the manor held that they never had the luxury of seeing or owning in their entire lives. Bruce smirked, watching a few kids begin to play tag amongst the dignitaries. One boy, no older than ten, was running from his friend and bumped into a elderly man with a cane in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. The man stumbled back and wine spilt over his starched white shirt.

Bruce chuckled as the boy apologized for his clumsiness, then looked up in sudden rage as the elderly man raised his cane to strike the boy in an act of rage filled discipline. Bruce rushed forward and grabbed the cane as it began it's downward swing. Bruce wrapped his hand around it and pulled it back, stepping forward and palm striking the elderly man in the chest, sending him sprawling. The boy looked up at Bruce with surprise and gratitude. The elder was about to get up when Bruce placed the cane on the man's chest and shoved him back down to the ground. He leaned in and crouched down so he was eye level with the rude old man. He looked him dead in the eyes, a look of utter disdain on his face.

He said in a very calm voice that the old man was going to leave a sizable donation in the donation basket then leave Wayne Manor and never return or lay a hand on the poor orphans of this disgusting and decrepit city. The man countered with an "and if I say no?" and Bruce leaned in closer and calmly said "we both know that you will." Then, he rose to his feet and threw the cane onto the man's chest. He turned to see all of the dignitaries and orphans in the room staring at him, then begin to applaud him for his selfless actions. He smiled and nodded his thanks, then gathered the young orphans and brought them into the dining hall.

All of the children's favorite meals had been prepared and set out before them, with napkins and plates emblazoned with the children specific names. The looked upon the spread with pure ecstasy in their eyes. The looked up at Bruce for permission to eat, and Bruce chuckled and said "dig in!" and in a rush of clambering feet and hungry shouts, the children found their place settings and chowed down. All Bruce could do was stand guard and smile. At the end of the meal, the children were yawning, and Bruce told them it was time to call it a night.

He led them out front and hailed the limos. He wished them a good night and watched as the limos disappeared from view. He went back inside and chatted with some of the local dignitaries, friends of his from his days as a playboy.

Once everyone had left, Bruce walked into the kitchen where Alfred had spent most of his time. Alfred was washing dishes, washing them at record speeds and drying them with master precision. Bruce leaned on a counter and put his head back, sighing loudly. Alfred looked over and smirked, raising an eyebrow. "busy night?" Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "Just exhausted. I never realized how tiring a simple gala can be." Alfred laughed. "it was not just a simple gala, Master Wayne. It was an emotional tie in too this city. You are making a difference in those children's lives, a good difference. Something you didn't have as a child. That is why you are so tired, because it drained you emotionally. Beating criminals to a pulp is nothing compared to this." Bruce nodded, and pushed himself off the counter, walking towards the exit when Alfred said "I admire your self control, sir."

Bruce stopped and turned. "What?" Alfred stopped what he was doing and turned, leaning against the sink. He crossed his arms and frowned slightly. "Don't treat me like an idiot. The news was bustling amongst my coworkers and around the house. How Bruce Wayne intervened as a poor little orphan was about to be beaten by an elderly man with a bad attitude for a clumsy mistake. How he stopped the cane mid swing and pushed the man to the ground, telling him exactly what he was going to do without threatening or hurting him in any way. How the man did exactly as he was instructed without hesitation and left shortly afterwards." Bruce was trying to figure out the tie behind Alfred's compliment and what he did for that boy. Alfred continued to say, "The old Bruce Wayne would have waited until the man was alone at home, with no one around to hear his screams, to pursue a personal path to vengeance, all without incriminating himself. You stood up to him in front of everyone, without a mask or a cape, and provided justice without beating him senseless and without any concerns to how it could backlash. And for those reasons alone, I commend your self control, sir."

Bruce took this all in, realizing that it was true. He has changed. He withheld the urge to unleash vengeance upon that man, but still managed to get his point across. Bruce nodded his gratitude and walked out of the kitchen.

Alfred smiled quietly to himself as he began to sing an old war shanty he learned from his time in the Armed Forces of the British Empire. It was a song of victory and prosperity, and it seemed like a very appropriate time to sing it. Unbeknownst to Alfred, Bruce was right outside the door, listening to his oldest friend revel in Bruce's personal victory. He smiled and proceeded to walk down the hallway, singing along with his butler and ally.

A few days pass, and Bruce began to become a popular figure around the streets of Gotham. He was never one to simply walk down the street and visit shops and bakeries around the city, but that is what he has been doing. He's been making friends, allies on the streets. He's been taking particular liking to a bakery in the Narrows, which used to be the ghetto of Gotham, but since Wayne Enterprises has been funding reforms around the Narrows it has become a much better place than it used to be.

The Bakery was run by a woman named Morgan Thomas, a woman who was two years younger than Bruce, and just as idealistic. Bruce met her a few months earlier, but she wouldn't have recognized him without a cape and cowl on. He saved her and her coworkers from eating a barrage of bullets from a gang war just outside her shop. After that day, Wayne Enterprises was funding reforms and hitting the streets, making sure people like Morgan were safe on their own. Now that he has hung up the suit, he decided to make a pit stop by her bakery.

The first time he walked in, she looked him straight in the eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. She was stunning, and something told Bruce that she was just as damaged inside as he was. It was the look in her eyes, the smile she wore never reached them. Today was the sixth time he has stopped by for a snack. Maybe it was time to capitalize on that.

She looked up as he walked in, and her smile was contagious. Bruce walked up to her and she asked if he wanted his usual, an apple pie muffin with a small caramel mocha, and Bruce nodded his gratitude. When she was about to turn to grab them, he quickly but very elegantly said, "and maybe you could throw in your phone number with it, if that's okay with you?" she slightly turned her head back, and then grabbed his mocha and muffin, but in that fraction of time of her head turning back, Bruce saw her eyes light up for the first time and a genuine smile on her face. As she turned to give him his food, her face was formed in a small smirk. "let me get you a coffee skin, so you don't burn those nice hands of yours." Bruce smiled as she went to get one, and when she came back, she handed him the skin. "have a great day, handsome." as she turned and walked away, he looked down at the coffee skin. On it, written in pen, was her number and the time she got off work. She wrote "you have to buy me dinner first, handsome." and with that, he placed the skin on his coffee and shot her a wink as he walked out the bakery. She smiled and giggled and then disappeared from view as she went into the back stock room. "Dinner it is." he thought to himself.

Bruce drove up to the front of Morgan's bakery in a black Lamborghini Diablo. He clicked the automatic door opener and the passenger side door opened. Sense they were butterfly doors, it opens vertically, revealing a well dressed Morgan with her baby blue handbag. She sat down in the comfortable leather seat and buckled in. Her smile was from ear to ear, and her dress was a brilliant blue that made her eyes pop. Her hair was pulled back by a hair clip, but there was still a few pesky strands that kept falling out from behind her ear. She looked at him and her smile grew.

"I've never taken a ride in a Lamborghini before. Should be interesting." Bruce smirked and revved the engine, pressing slightly on the gas. "you have no idea." she sunk down into her seat and smirked. "show me." she said. He turned and looked at the empty streets ahead. "you asked." and with that, he shot her a wink and put the petal to the metal. Her head thumped back onto the headrest, a look of surprises and excitement crossing her face. He turned a corner at precisely the right time, swiftly switching gears and maintaining top speed. Once they reached the open road, he began to swerve around cars and drift around corners.

He was secretly one of the best precision drivers on the planet, trained by the very best the world had to offer. He saw the restaurant they were heading to in the distance and he switched to a lower gear, and drifted into the front parking space. Morgan had to catch her breath, her hands glued to her knees. Bruce saw her wide eyes and breathtaking smile, and he began to question if he was good enough for her.

He pushed the loose strands of blonde hair back behind her ear and caressed her cheek, drawing her attention to his eyes. "where did you learn to do that?" she asked in a very soft tone, almost a whisper. Bruce smirked and told her he was trained by the top precision drivers on the planet. She chuckled. "I guess money can really buy you anything." he chuckled and said softly, "Everything but happiness." She looked at him and winked, unbuckling and was about to open her door when Bruce stopped her and said "allow me."

He exited the vehicle and moved around to the passenger side, lifting the door and extending a helping hand allowing Morgan to grab it and lifting her to her feet. "Such a strong gentleman." she said as Bruce closed the door to his Diablo, hearing the chirp of the doors locking.

He was about to head inside when he saw a black van across the street with tinted windows and a electric company logo on the side. Conspicuous to say the least, and the years of experience fighting crime told him to be on edge. Morgan squeezed his hand to get his attention and looked at him with concern. "Everything okay?" Bruce nodded and began to walk to the entrance of the diner. He sent a quick glance back at the van before entering the restaurant, noticing some movement from the inside. He shook his head and entered the building, Morgan in tow.

They were seated right away and they ordered quickly, eager to begin the evening. They talked for quite some time, and as the conversation died down and they were served, Bruce decided it was time to tell her the truth about him. He set his fork and knife down, looking straight at Morgan, clasping his hands in front of him. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up from her dinner, and his mouth suddenly felt very dry. He licked his lips and leaned forward. "I haven't been completely honest with you, Morgan."

She frowned slightly and tilted her head slightly to the right. "About what?" she asked. He inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. "About who I really am, and how we really met." she looked at him, confusion crossing her face. "Tell me." she said, not sternly, but more curiously.

He he took a deep breath and was about to say, "I am Batman." when a sudden flurry of movement at the entrance caught his eye.

He looked over just in time to see five armed gunman entered the building and fired a shotgun into the air, forcing everyone to hit the floor, all except Bruce. He just sat calmly, assessing the situation. They were trained, the way they fanned out and covered all the exits and entrances, taking positions that allowed them to view the entire restaurant. He noticed the weapons they were using were military grade, suggesting a similar military background. The leader was a tall man, armed with an M4 with a grenade launcher attached to the barrel. His balaclava was black with a white phantom skull on it. He jumped onto a table and was about to begin his lecture when he noticed Bruce, calmly taking everything in.

He pointed to Bruce, yelling, "Hey, you! Bruce Wayne isn't it? Why don't you do yourself a favor and get on the ground." He rose to his feet, glancing down at Morgan. She looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. He looked back up at the lead gunman. "I got a better idea, how about you kind gentleman apologize for interrupting our evening and leave, without hurting a single person in this room." The lead gunman laughed and signaled for one of his men to manhandle Bruce. The man grabbed Bruce's shoulder, and Bruce retaliated. He grabbed the man's wrist and pulled it behind him, bending it backwards. The man's arm broke, and Bruce kicked him to the ground. The leader nodded his approval and then signaled for the other three gunman to attack. Bruce blocked the first man's blow, kicking out at the second man's leg, breaking it sideways. He then right crossed the first man's jaw, breaking it. Then followed up with an elbow to the temple and a knee to the groin. The man clasped to the ground, unconscious. Bruce looked at the third man, who just dropped his weapon and got on the ground. Bruce looked back up to where the lead gunman was before the fight, but he had vanished. Bruce looked around frantically, trying to spot him when he heard someone whisper his name from behind him.

Feeling a sick, twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach, he slowly turned around to witness Morgan being held by the throat, a gun pressed against her temple. The leader used his two men as a distraction as he snuck around the fight and took Morgan hostage. He looked straight into Bruce's frightened eyes, and he said "I'm walking out if here, and you're girl is coming with me. If you value her welfare, I suggest that you don't follow." as the man leads her out with him, she desperately shouts Bruce's name, begging for help. All he could do was watch as she is dragged out of the restaurant and promised himself he will find her and save her.

Once they were gone, and the van has pealed out of the parking lot, he ran out and hopped into his Lamborghini, hitting the gas. A few dinner goers ran out to check on him when he peeled off into the night. He zoomed to his manor and ran inside, slamming open the door and hitting the hidden key to his secret elevator behind his bookshelf. It led him down to his cave. He hit the power switch and the cave lit up with power, revealing the secrets he locked away all those months ago. He slapped his hand onto the palm scanner and the armory doors opened. He looked at his suit. "One last ride." he said. He knew it was a lie. Once he donned the cape and cowl, there was no going back. He loaded his utility belt with smoke pellets and tear gas, along with a few thermite hand grenades. He ran to the railing and leaped over it, his cape flowing out behind him and forming his wings. He landed on the ground floor. He hit the button on the top of his belt buckle, and the Batmobile roared to life, the cockpit doors sliding open. He leaped in and closed it around him. He was about to hit the turbine engines and fly down the tunnel leading to the main road and out to the city when Alfred lept onto the front of the Batmobile and shouted his question of what he thought he was doing.

Bruce told him what happened, and how Morgan's current predicament was his fault. Alfred was worried, he knew if Bruce went out there in his cape and cowl, he wouldn't be able to escape it again. But he also knew that there was no way he would be able to live with himself if he let her die. He asked if there was anything he could do, and Bruce declined. This was something he had to do on his own. Bruce fired up the engine and flew out of the cave, landing on the dirt road leading to Gorham.

He searched satellite imagery of Gotham and found the van parked outside an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the Narrows. He raced over and parked behind a building a few yards away, jumping out.

He slunk into the shadows and found his way to the entrance of the warehouse. His thermal imaging lenses showed two dozen hostiles guarding the main entrance, another two dozen guarding the ground floor, and there was another twelve on the second floor guarding a hostage tied to a chair. Morgan. He gritted his teeth and went around to the side of the building, trying to avoid the guards on the outside of the building. They were expecting him to come through the entrance, so that's exactly what he was not going to do.

He lept through the side window, shattering glass and landing in a crouching position, slowly lifting his head. He turned on his voice modifier and said "Put down... your weapons... and surrender." The two dozen different criminals just laughed and taunted Batman, saying he was outnumbered and outgunned. He smirked and threw down a smoke pellet. The cruel opened fire, and Batman weaved through the bullets and began his assault. He went straight for the knockout blows, crippling the competition. Within ten minutes, the first wave was neutralized, before the smoke even had time to dissipate. The guards on the outside came rushing in from the sounds of intense pain, then froze in their tracks.

The Batman looked up from the damaged men lying around him. In the dim light of the moon and the endless smoke that surrounded them, he looked even more demonic than before. His voice modifier added to the effect, deepening and roughening up his voice. It sounded like a cross between Darth Vader and Golem. He looked at them and said one word that sent them running and screaming like middle schoolers in a cemetery on Halloween night. "Boo."

Once they had all ran and hid, he tossed a thermite bomb at the roof. It blew on impact, creating a massive hole in the ceiling. Five criminals fell through, all of which were crippled by the blast. Batman leapt through the hole and took out the remaining hostiles with extreme prejudice. The last one standing was the man who took Morgan hostage. She was sobbing and shivering from fear. He held a pistol to her temple, pulling back the hammer. She began to sob even harder. "Back off, man. I'll blow her freaking brains out I swear to God!"

Batman calmly walked forward, afraid of nothing. "Take another step and she's dead." Batman stopped and said, "I believe you." With a quick flick of the wrist, he tossed a tear gas pellet into the man's face. It exploded on impact and sent the man sprawling back, coughing and choking on his own tears. Batman lunged forward and knocked the man on his ass. He kicked him in the teeth, seeing blood splatter from his mouth. Then, Batman delivered the final blow, knocking him unconscious.

Batman rushed over to Morgan and released her hands, gently pulling her into his arms. She was shivering and her makeup was smeared from crying so much. "Thank you, thank you so much!" Batman shook his head, telling her she never had to thank him. She looked into the eyes of the man who saved her and whispered, "Bruce?"

Bruce was slightly taken aback by this, but he then pushed back the cowl and smiled. "Hi there, Boo. Let's get you home." she looked at him, utter disbelief in her eyes. He smiled and wrapped her up in his arms. She began to sob into his shoulder. "Shhhh, it's alright, Boo. You're safe now. You're safe." he lifted her up and carried her to his car, setting her next to him. He closed the cockpit doors, and she rested her head against his muscular shoulder. He drove her to his cave, parking on the rotating platform. He picked her up and brought her upstairs, laying her on his bed. She looked up at Bruce and smiled. "where are you off to now, Mr Hero?"

He smiled and pulled off his cowl. "It's time to hang up this thing once and for all. Gotham will survive without the Batman, but not without Bruce Wayne." she smiled, stroking his bat emblem. "You sure you're ready to give this up? For me?" Bruce leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'd give up the world for you, Boo." and with that, he rose to his feet and made his way to the door.

He hadn't even made it out the door when he heard her begin to lightly snore. He looked back and smiled. Then made his way back down to the cave, hanging up his suit and closing the armory doors.

Something felt different about this time. It felt more permanent, more set in stone. He reached the elevator and looked back into his cave, remembering all of the hardships and the miracles that happened in its confines.

Then, he hit the power switch and went back upstairs, ready to get the best sleep he has had in years.

\- the End


End file.
